Using monkeys, we have demonstrated that the vergence eye movements resulting from sudden changes in the binocular disparity of large textured scenes have almost machine-like consistency and a latency of 52-53 msec, which is less than one-third of the value commonly cited in the literature (which was obtained with small targets). For small steps (less than about 2 degrees) initial vergence accelerations were generally in the correct direction~convergent with crossed disparities and divergent with uncrossed~and the initial vergence acceleration increased with increases in disparity. However, as disparities exceeded about 2 degrees, initial vergence accelerations gradually regressed to a low, albeit nonzero (convergent) level. In fact, disparities in excess of 4 to 5 degrees~regardless of whether crossed, uncrossed, or vertical~resulted in the same initial (weakly convergent) responses. This was not due to an esophoria or to accommodative convergence because there were no early vergence responses when the image seen by the left eye was blanked rather than simply shifted. Further, these default convergence responses were not simply due to the disruption of retinal image stability consequent to shift g the retinal images because they were not seen with conjugate steps: they must have resulted specifically from the change in binocular disparity. Th responses peaked with disparities of about 2 degrees (or less) suggests tha the neurons providing the primary drive for these early vergence responses only decode small disparities. We suggest that these disparity vergence responses are mediated by neurons that have binocular receptive fields that are spatially selective (in terms of size, shape, and orientation) and offe new insights into the properties of such (cortical) neurons. The default responses might represent the net output of such neurons to uncorrelated patterns, a phenomenon recently observed in monkey visual cortex. These short-latency-vergence eye movements were strongly affected by an antecedent saccadic eye movement, whereby disparity steps applied in the immediate wake of a saccade were much more effective than identical steps delivered only 200 ms later: transient postsaccadic enhancement. Further, this enhancement was due in part to the visual stimulation elicited by the saccadic eye movement and could be simulated by shifting the visual scene in a saccade-like way. We suggest that this postsaccadic enhancement will normally help to speed binocular realignment when gaze is redirected to (large?) objects in different depth planes.